1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for adaptive image processing according to image conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image converted by an image sensor includes rolling shutter distortion, low illumination noise, motion blur, backlight, or the like. Improvement of the quality of the image and addressing the above-described problems are desired.
In order to generate a high dynamic range (HDR) image, a method has been used of generating a high-contrast and high-resolution image by capturing images having different exposure times and generating the HDR image, using the images having different exposure times.